Alvin and the chipmunks Family, Family, Family, Are we?
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: Oh yes, it was the first day of school and it can be scary for some kids. Well it was the first day of school for the boys and they were going to the first grade. Kindergarten was over. They meet new classmates and... counterparts. A lot of things good and bad things might happen (STORY COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

"And the little bear landed safely in his mothers arms and the two were finally reunited. The end" Dave Seville, who is the adoptive father of three little boys, finished reading a bed time story for his youngest son. Theodore, who's a chipmunk hugs his father and tells him "Yaaay, the baby bear managed to survive that horrific storm without his mom while being lost. Also it was scary how he was on top of a tree and the wind caused him to let go. But the mom heard his cries and found him and cached him. I love happy endings. Great story Dave" the youngest kept hugging his father who was hugging him as well. Meanwhile the two other boys were asleep. The oldest fell asleep when he was playing with an action figure. The middle of the Seville brothers fell asleep when he was practing the alphabet with his toy chalkboard. The year was 2000, August the 21th. It was a Sunday night and the next day was going to be the first day of school for the chipmunks. They were going to be in the first grade.

Before it was nighttime, the boys were talking about school. Simon was excited, Theodore was nervous and Alvin was... well he was not happy. He was upset all day. He didn't like school. He hated it. Dave had bought all of their school supplies such as, backpacks, notebooks, pencils, erasers, sharpeners and Lunch boxes. He also bought their school uniform which was khaki shorts and blue polo shirts. Each grade level wore the same uniform however, each had a different color. For first graders was blue, second graders was green, third graders was red, fourth graders was white, and fifth graders was purple. However for pre k and kindergarten, the children didn't have to wear uniforms. Anyway, Dave, closes the book and kisses Theodore's forehead. "Goodnight Theodore, sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning" said Dave. He then approaches Alvin and kisses his forehead as well. "Goodnight Alvin. I love you" he then approaches his other son. He kisses his forehead and says "Simon my little genius, goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite and try not to wet the bed again" Dave chuckles and then approaches the door way. Before getting out, he glances at his boys and mumbles "My little angels. I love y'all so much. You all are going to be first graders starting tomorrow. I can't wait to see the three of you wearing that uniform that shows you're ready to learn. You all make me smile everyday. Anyway, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for all of us. Goodnight" Dave closes the door and goes to his room.

**The next day...**

"Boys it's time to get ready for your first day of school" said Dave as he clapped. Simon happily gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom with Theodore following him. Dave notices that Alvin was still in bed so he sighs heavily and proceeds toward his oldest sons bed. Alvin was awake but, he was acting like he was asleep. He was even making snoring noises on purpose. "Alvin, I know you're awake. Please get out of bed and go to the bathroom and take a bath. You're brothers are in there waiting for you" Dave informed him. Now knowing that it was no use to keep acting like he was asleep, Alvin gets out of bed while mumbling about how much he dislikes school. Dave chuckles as he watches his son heading to the bathroom and says "One day you will thank me Alvin" he then follows him. When Alvin arrives at the bathroom, he sees Simon and Theodore in the bathtub playing with toy boats. Alvin sighs before removing his pajamas. He throws them in a basket next to the bathtub and then he joins his brothers. Dave enters the bathroom and closes the door before he crouches down. Dave started to put shampoo on each of his sons heads while they played with their boats.

After the boys took a bath, they brushed their teeth and were now in the dining room eating breakfast. They were all enjoying their food except for Alvin because he was still upset that he had to go to school. He wished he could stay home. Dave notices that Alvin was barely eating so he says "Alvin, I know you don't want to go but, it's for your own good. School can be fun and you might actually like the first grade. Anyway, eat something because your brain will need lots of energy today" Simon smiles and says "Dave is right Alvin. You have to go to school or you'll be dumb forever. Also you'll get to make new friends and learn a lot. Doesn't that sound fun to you?" Alvin gives Simon an angry look and says "Nope. Only you like school because you're a nerd. I bet not even Theodore likes school" The two boys look at Theodore who was quiet.

The youngest brother smiles nervously and says "Um... I actually do like school Alvin but, I just don't like the first day school. I'm scared that I might meet mean boys and I'm scared that we'll get an angry teacher. I know that kindergarten was like a paradise but, starting in the first grade, is different" Alvin and Simon look at each other. Dave smiles and says "Don't worry Theodore, I'm sure this will be a great day for you. Actually for all of you. Yes the first day of school can be scary but, once you start going the next day and the next day, then you'll realize that it isn't scary anymore" this makes Theodore smile. Everyone was excited but, Alvin still wasn't.

After eating breakfast, they all went outside and got in Daves car. Soon they arrived at school. "Bye boys, have fun at school" said Dave while waving. "Bye Dave" replied the boys except for Alvin.

All students were heading inside the building. The school was called "Scott elementary school" anyway, the boys and the rest of the class were in the cafeteria waiting for their new teacher. "Wow, look at this place. There are familiar and new faces in here. I wonder where are our friends from last year. Hey there they are come on guys" said Simon and Theodore followed him. However Alvin didn't want to move. He just sat there with his head on the table. He wanted to sleep. However just when he was about to fall asleep, the new teacher arrived so he and the rest of his classmates had to leave the cafeteria and follow their teacher.

They all go to their room and they all had assigned seats. Their teachers name was Carlos Hall but they had to call him Mr. Hall. The man was tall and was in his mid 40s. He looked like an angry person but he was actually nice. Anyway, the students were hearing the morning announcements while the teacher was speaking with a parent outside of the classroom. Alvin was bored, sleepy and hungry. He couldn't wait to go home and sleep. Suddenly he notices that there were three girls he had never seen before at the door. "Oh I see, don't worry Miss Miller. I'll make sure your girls feel like they are home. Thank you for letting me know" said Mr. Hall. The parent who was an elderly woman, nods and walks away. The three little girls wanted to go with her but, the teacher closes the door. "Hello, I'm Mr. Hall and I'm you're first grade teacher. Don't be shy, I'm not like those teachers who are grumpy. Anyhow, each of you will have an assigned seat. Jeanette Miller, your seat is next to that gentlemen with the glasses. Simon could you raise your hand?" asked the teacher. Simon does what the teacher says before noticing a girl getting closer. She to had glasses and the same uniform however. Like all the females in the first grade, she wore blue shirt with a bow tie and Khaki skirt. The girl sits next to Simon and shyly says "Hi" and Simon replies "Hi, I'm Simon Seville. What's you're name?" The girl puts her backpack on the table and says "Miller, Jeanette Miller" she then notices that this boy had gorgeous eyes but, she doesn't tell him because she thought it was to soon to say something like that. Also she didn't even know him. "It's an honor to meet you Jeanette" said Simon. The two then started to talk about their favorite subject.

Meanwhile back with Mr. Hall and the two other girls. He was looking at the roster. "Hmm lets see... Ah yes, Eleanor Miller your assigned seat is next to a boy named Theodore Seville" the man points at Theodore who was eating an apple. Eleanor approaches him and sits down. Theodore still hadn't noticed her because he was to busy enjoying his Apple. Eleanor slowly turns her head to her right and looks at the boy. Theodore who was finished eating his Apple, gets out of his seat and heads to the trash can. He throws away what's left of his Apple before heading back to his seat. Suddenly he stops walking because he notices a girl sitting close to where his seat was. Eleanor notices him looking so she quickly looks away. Theodore swallows nervously and goes back to his seat. "Hi I'm Theodore" he said. He wanted to be friends with her even though he was nervous. He kept thinking that she wouldn't want to be friends with him. Eleanor turns and looks at him to see him smiling. "Hey I'm Eleanor. I'm new to this school" she said before smiling as well. Theodore was glad she was friendly.

**Now back with the teacher...**

"Let's see... Brittany Miller your seat is next to Alvin Seville. It's the young gentlemen wearing a red cap" Mr. Hall informed Brittany who sees Alvin. She approaches him as they looked at each other. Alvin notices that she was hugging something and Brittany notices that he noticed her hugging something. She sits next to him but didn't say a word. Alvin saw that she had a nervous look so, he decides ask her what's wrong "Hey are you-" "Don't you dare touch it. it's mine" She cut him off. Alvin was surprised. He was confused. He didn't know why she said that. Brittany was glaring at Alvin while still hugging whatever was in her arms. Suddenly she sticks her tongue out which shocks Alvin. He didn't think that the girl was gonna be rude to him. "Hey what's problem? I'm just trying to be nice" said Alvin. He was actually a little hurt. Brittany kept staring at him and in a few seconds, she tells him "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to act nice and earn my trust in order to steal my teddy bear. Well it's not gonna work. So leave me alone before I tell the teacher that you're bothering me" Alvin was so dumbfounded. He didn't even know her and was already disliking her. Alvin started to think that they weren't going to get along. "Fine" he said before looking at the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Hall started to talk about the class rules and what the students will be learning about. Everyone listens except for Alvin. The boy was so bored that he was falling asleep. However he suddenly awakens when he hears the teacher saying "Alright kids, each of you will stand up and say your name and tell us what is your favorite food. Let's start with you Eduardo" each student said their name and their favorite food. Soon it was Simon Sevilles turn. He stands up and says "Hi everyone. I'm Simon Seville and my favorite food is sea food such as fish, crabs and shrimp" he then sits down. Now it was Jeanettes turn. She stands up and says "Hello, I'm Jeanette Miller and my favorite food is French onion soup" the teacher who was surprised, says "Really? That's my favorite food to. However I only eat it once a year. I treat food that delicious like a holiday" Every student chuckles.

Next it was Theodore's turn. He said his name and his favorite food which was spaghetti. Eleanor's favorite food was hamburgers. Now there were two students left. Those students were Alvin and Brittany. First it was Alvin who stands up. "What's up everyone. My name is Alvin Seville and my favorite food is pizza. Say What time is lunch time Mr. Hall?" Simon slaps his own forehead and Theodore chuckles. The teacher smiles and replies "it's at 11:15am Mr. Seville" Alvin thanks him. Finally it was Brittany's turn. Everyone was staring at her. She slowly stands up while hugging her teddy bear. "Hi, I'm Brittany Miller. My favorite food is-" "Aww she brought her doll to school. How cute" another student interrupted Brittany. Her name was Becky Leon. She had blonde hair, had green eyes and she was tall. In fact out of all the students, she was the tallest.

Everyone except for the sevilles, the Millers and the teacher started to laugh at Brittany. Tears were coming out of her innocent blue eyes. A few drops were landing on her teddy bear. All the students were pointing and laughing at her however, the teacher stops this "Alright that's enough. Please respect your classmate. Okay everyone. Now what were you saying Brittany?" asked the teacher. After mostly everyone laughed at her, Brittany didn't want to reply. However something unexpected happens. She feels a hand on her shoulder so she looks at it to see that it was the boy with the cap. She sees him smiling warmly while holding a batman action figure. "Hey it's okay, if you brought your teddy bear. Look I brought my action figure and I wouldn't care if they were to make fun of me. Finish telling everyone what you were going to tell them before you were interrupted" said Alvin. He really didn't bring his action figure to school. He found that action figure under his chair but, he wanted to make her feel better even though she was rude to him earlier. BUT, he did mean everyone word he said. If Alvin were to bring a toy to school, he wouldn't care if they made fun of him.

Brittany smiles and was grateful that he was being nice and wasn't making fun of her like the others did. She then looks at the teacher and says "well my name is Brittany Miller and my favorite food is nachos with jalapeños" the teacher smiles and tells everyone what they will be learning about the next day. The day slowly went by and soon it was lunch time. Alvin and Brittany were talking to each other. They started to enjoy talking to the other. Alvin realized that Brittany wasn't such a mean girl like he thought. He realized that she was nice and friendly. Brittany was only rude when someone tried to touch her teddy bear. Anyway, the students were in the cafeteria waiting in line to get lunch.

After eating lunch, it was time for recess. Everyone was outside playing in the playground. Theodore and Eleanor were in a sand box making sand castles, Simon and Jeanette were playing with the swings, Alvin and Brittany were sitting under a tree as the shade was covering them from the hot sun. Usually Alvin played in the monkey bars however, he wanted to keep chatting with Brittany who usually didn't like playing in playgrounds. "So, those two girls are your sisters? Cool I have two brothers. They are talking with your sisters right now" said Alvin. Brittany noticed that he was right. Her sisters were playing with two boys she saw earlier in class. Brittany then looks at Alvin and asks "Hey Alvin... Why have you been nice to me?" How come you're not like those other kids in our class?" Alvin throws a pebble in the air before catching it. He looks at Brittany and replies "Well, because I'm not a jerk and my father always tells me and my brothers to be nice to others" Brittany giggles and says "My mom tells me and my sisters the same thing. She always tells us to be kind to others even if they are mean to us. You're dad sounds like he's a nice and responsible man" Alvin smiles and thinks that he and his brothers are so lucky to have a father like Dave. "Thanks Brittany, you're an awesome girl" replied Alvin. Minutes later recess was over so they all had to go back in to the building.

**Later...**

The bell for dismissal rang so all students were outside waiting for their parents to pick them up. Half of the class that the Seville's and the Millers were in were gone. While waiting, the boys and the girls were chatting. "Jeanette I had a great time talking to you. We both like school and our favorite subject is science. I can't wait for tomorrow" said Simon. Jeanette giggles and says "Me to Simon. I didn't think I would meet Someone interesting as you. You're like another me except you're a boy" they both laugh and continue to chat. Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor. "It was fun building sand castles with you Ellie. You like to eat just like me and you like bed time stories. I wonder what else we have in common" said Theodore who was sharing some grapes with his new friend.

Eleanor smiles and says "I hope that tomorrow is a great day as well. I usually spend time with my sisters in school but, I had fun spending time with you. Also I noticed that they have been speaking to your brothers" They kept talking and eating grapes.

In the meantime with Alvin and Brittany. "I'm glad we're friends Britt. In the morning I thought you were grumpy girl but, I was wrong. You're awesome just like me. By the way, I'm curious. Why did you bring that teddy bear to school?" asked Alvin. Brittany smiles and says "Well, because it reminds me of my mom. You see she bought it and gave it to me on my birthday. When I have this with me, it lets me know that Miss Miller who's my mom, is always with me. Also, I'm very protective of it because... last year boys and girls tried to take it from me. I don't let anyone touch my teddy bear unless you're one of my sisters or my mom. But now that i know i can trust you, you can touch it as well" Alvin now comprehends why she was rude to him in the morning. "By the way, I'm sorry that I was mean to you in the morning" said Brittany. Alvin smiles and says "apology accepted. I would like-" "Girls how was school?" Alvin was cut off by an elderly woman approaching them.

"MOM" the girls yelled in unison before hugging their guardian. "It was great mom, it was fun and we made new friends" said Eleanor before grabbing Theodore's hand. "Mom, I would like you to meet Theodore Seville, Theodore I would like you to meet my adoptive mother Beatrice Miller but, my sisters and I call her mom" said Eleanor. Miss Miller smiles and shakes Theodore's hand and says "Oh my, what a handsome gentlemen" she then meets Simon and Alvin. "You boys put smiles on my girls faces. Thank you and it's great to meet you three" said Miss Miller. Suddenly they all hear "FELLAS" it was Dave who was tackled by Theodore. Simon and Alvin approach him and hug him as well. "How was school boys?" Asked Dave. "Great" "Fun" "It was surprisingly good" said Simon Theodore and Alvin. Dave then meets the Miller family.

"Mr. Seville, your boys are so nice. They are good friends of my girls" said Miss Miller. Dave nods and he was proud that his boys especially Alvin behaved. "Well we have to go now. It was nice meeting you boys. Bye David" said Miss Miller. "Bye Simon" "Bye Theodore" "Bye Alvin" "We'll see you tomorrow" said the girls before getting in Miss Millers car.

**The next day...**

It was recess so everyone was playing in the playground. However Alvin and Brittany were sitting under the same tree as yesterday. Unfortunately the peace was about to go away for the two. "I like all of the new toys that the store is-" "I'll take that if you don't mind" Brittany was interrupted by the same girl from yesterday. The girl who made fun of Brittany. The tall mean girl took Brittany's teddy bear. "Hey give me back my teddy bear" said Brittany. She kept jumping trying to reach it while the bully holds the stuffed animal high in the air. "Hey you, give it back to her" Alvin demanded. The bully looks at him and says "and if I don't?" Alvin was getting angry. He knew he had to be nice to girls but this one, was crossing the line. He was thinking of making an exception. "Kids what going on over here... Oh my goodness Brittany are you okay?" asked Mr. Hall who approached the three.

Alvin and the bully look at Brittany to see that she had wet herself. Her skirt was soaking wet. She was also crying. "Ewww, hey everyone Brittany peed her-" "STOP" Alvin shouted. He was angry that the bully took Brittany's teddy bear. Now he was furious that because of the bully, Brittany had an accident. "She took Brittany's teddy bear without permission teacher" said Alvin. Mr. Hall looks at the bully and asks "Becky is that true?" the bully bites her lip and says "Um no, I... He... She... I didn't-" "Becky Leon give Brittany her teddy bear back" Mr. Hall interrupted her. The bully sighs and hands Brittany the stuffed animal. "Brittany, come with me. I will take you to the nurse and I will call your mom and ask if she can bring some clothes for you" said Mr. Hall. Brittany nods and looks at Alvin. "I so disappointed that this day was ruined. I hope to see you later. Bye" said Brittany before following the teacher. Alvin was sad that she was leaving. He looks at Becky and glares at her before walking away.

**Later...**

Alvin realized that Brittany's mom came to pick her up and took her home. For the rest of the day, Alvin was bored. He was missing Brittany.

Weeks went by, and the Seville's and the Millers became good friends. Even Miss Miller and Dave became good friends to. On a Friday afternoon, the boys were home eating dinner while Dave was on the phone talking to his boss. "What? The weekend? But I can't. Who will watch the boys for me? I don't trust baby sitters and none of my neighbors will be home this weekend. Yes I understand but... Okay, I'll try to find someone who will take care of my boys for the weekend. Okay bye" Dave hangs up and runs his fingers through his hair. The boys look at each other before asking "What's wrong dad?" they might not like what they are going to hear but, Dave had no choice. "Um Fellas, I'm going to have to go to New York. It's just for the weekend. My boss has a meeting and since I'm his right hand guy, then I have to be there to. However I don't know who will take care of you three. No one that I know is available" said Dave who was disappointed. Suddenly the boys remember someone. "What about Miss Miller?" they asked in unison.

Dave looks at them and realizes that Miss Miller was someone he trusts and is a good friend. "Hmm, I don't know where she lives though. She had... Oh wait a minute" Dave remembers that she gave him her phone number. Dave takes out a piece of paper and then dials her number. He waits a few seconds and then "Hello Miller residence. This is Beatrice speaking" Dave smiles and says "Hello Miss Miller. It's me Dave. I'm sorry for bothering but, I was wondering if you could take care of my boys for the weekend? I have to go to New York with my boss. If you can't then, it's alright. I'll try to find-" "David listen me, you bring those boys to my house right now and you go to New York. Don't worry about them. I'm sure that my girls will be happy that the boys will stay here for the weekend" Miss Miller interrupted him.

Dave smiles and says "Thank you so much Miss Miller. I'm going to call a taxi because I'm in a hurry but, before I do that, I'm going to give the boys bath since-" "David, don't worry about that either. I'll give the boys a bath. You worry about getting to New York soon" Miss Miller cut him off again. Dave was so thankful to have a great friend like Miss Miller. The woman tells Dave her address. "Thank you so much. The boys will be at your house in half an hour. Bye-bye" said Dave. He hangs up and says "Boys, y'all will stay at Miss Millers house for the weekend. Please behave okay" the boys smile and scream cheerfully.

**Half an hour later...**

The boys bags were filled with clothes and toys. They were ready. Dave took them to Miss Millers house before going back home to leave his car there. He called for a taxi and went to the airport.

**Meanwhile with the boys...**

They were happily chatting with the girls. They were all in the girls shared room. "I can't believe you boys are here. This is going to be fun" said Eleanor who was sharing some chocolate chip cookies with Theodore. "What do you boys want to do?" asked Jeanette. Simon was going to speak but, Alvin speaks first "How about we play hide and seek" Brittany agrees and says "Yes that sounds fun. Who is going to count-" "Boys, Dave told me that y'all need a bath so, can you three come in here?" Miss Miller interrupted. The elderly woman was in the bathroom turning on the bath water. "Awww" said the boys. They were disappointed that they had to take a bath now. The boys go to the bathroom to see Miss Miller filling the bath water with bubbles. "Alright boys, the water is ready. It's not cold or hot" said Miss Miller.

She then takes out a basket and says "put your clothes in here. I'll be back in moment" she then leaves the bathroom. Alvin, Simon and Theodore undress themselves and then they put all of their clothes in the basket. Suddenly they see Miss Miller coming back but, then they also see the girls coming in the bathroom as well. The boys except for Alvin, were shy that the girls were seeing them wearing their birthday suits. Alvin however wasn't shy about others seeing his genitals. "Boys the girls will join y'all as well because usually at this time they take a bath to" said Miss Miller before shutting the door. The girls took off their clothes before looking at the boys. Now the boys were confused. The girls genitals looked different. "Hey why is yours different?" The boys and the girls asked each other at the same time. Miss Miller laughs and says "Because you're both opposite gender. You see, Alvin, Simon and Theodore have those because they are boys and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor have these because they are girls" everyone was now understanding why there was a small difference.

"Anyway, everybody go in the water" said Miss Miller before taking out some toy boats that the boys had in one of the bags. She gives it to them before handing the girls their toys which were mermaids. They started to play in the water while Miss Miller puts some shampoo on their hairs. Minutes later, they finished taking a bath so, Miss Miller helped them get dress. They were ready for bed.

Unbeknownst to the boys, something bad happened to someone who is close to them. And that someone is Dave Seville. Will they know what happened to him? Or will they...

**The end**


End file.
